What happens in Florida should stay in Florida
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This a one shot I wrote. If you would like just message me or PM me. I'm always willing to write one.


Pyrenia Lockwood was shocked their he was. The guy she had been dreaming of every night since her family vacation. Damon Salvatore. Sitting in her friends Jeremy and Elena Gilberts house.

He looked just the same as he had the day they had met in that bar. That was still stuck in her head. Her brother Tyler still teased her about it. This guy was her frist crush. This is the guy she compared all other guys to. This was him. Sitting right there next Jeremy.

She could remember the day they met like it was yesterday. It was three month ago in a little town in Florida. In a bar called called The Cantina de la Gibbs. Which in spanish means the bar of Gibbs. The owner was a huge fan of NCIS. Anyways enough about that. Onto the day she met Damon.

Pyrenia had walked into the Cantina de la Gibbs as though she was of age. Her tall stature and pale complection along with her metalic silver eyes and multi-colored hair, some of which was ruby, copper, goldish blonde, no thought to ask if she was underage. So they just left her be.

Pyrenia sat down at the bar and ordered herself a drink. She felt thrilled that they didn't even card her. The bar tenders in town usually carded. It was good not be carded.

She was startled out of her thoughts when some guy came up to the bar and sat down next to her. He gave her small cheecky grin. He then ordered a drink and sat there in silence. He was pretty hot as far as guys went. With his dark brownish black hair and his pale blue eyes. He was pretty tall. He liked to dress in black a lot she could tell. She could also tell that he was cocky and thought he was the best thing in the world.

"Hey," said the mystery guy. "Can I buy a drink?"

"No," said Pyrenia. "I already bought one for starters. And also I don't take drinks from strangers. Sorry."

She turned back to the bar as the bar tender put her drink down in front of her.

"Thank you," she said to the bar tender.

"So are you usually this rude to people you meet," asked Damon, "or is it just me?"

"It must be just you."

"Oh. I'm wounded. That really cuts me to the quick. I'm trying to be friendly here and you are just making it that much harder. Do you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Well. My names Damon Salvatore. I see your done your drink there. Can buy you another one? Seeing as you know who I am now."

"Whatever. The names Pyrenia Lockwood. You can call me Fyre if you must call me anything at all."

"Hey bar keep," called Damon. "A drink for the lovely lady here. And another one for me."

The bar tender brought over both drinks. Gave Damon a look that said he was watching him and walked back over to take the orders of two more pattrons that had just walked in.

"Thanks," said Pyrenia. She began to drink her drink when her phone rang. It was her brother Tyler. She answered. "Yes Tyler." She listened to what he had to say. "Do we have?" She listened some more. "Ok. Tell mommy and daddy I'll be right there." She listens some more. "Ok. bye Tyler." She hung up the phone. She then turned to Damon. "I'm sorry guy. I have to go. It was nice to meet you and thanks for the drink."

Damon watched her leave the bar. That was one interesting looking chick. He had never seen anyone with those color eyes or hair before. He hoped to the gods that he would meet this Pyrenia Lockwood again.

That leads us back to the present day in Jeremy and Elena Gilbert's house. He started at her in shock. It's her. The same girl from the bar three months ago.

"Hey," said Damon slowly, "Pyrneia isn't it?"

"Yes," said Pyrenia. "Hey yourself Damon Salvatore. So you live in this town?"

"Yeah. You live in this town?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could show me around town some time huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"We could go out to dinner afterwards. You like to eat right?"

"Right. Ok."

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"Great."

That night she wrote in her diary about her date tomorrow with the wonderfully georgous Damon Salvatore. She couldn't wait.

The End


End file.
